


Hidden in the Deep

by CorpsCommand2020



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonds, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren can't really walk, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shorter Eren, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), That's right I call him Farlan, instincts, mermaid eren, wildish Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpsCommand2020/pseuds/CorpsCommand2020
Summary: A Mermaid Au where Eren is found by a self proclaimed 'heartless asshole'.





	1. Beached

Glittering scales shone brightly under the moon's gaze, catching almost silver under the pure white light. The gentle laps of the waves against the rocky cove being the only sound to disrupt the peace and quiet.

On a night like this, it was difficult to hide, as the moon bathed everything in sight. Every feature of the landscape, every creature, was highlighted with a shimmering silver coat, drawing attention to any movement that might be made.

A stillness came over the land as a figure washed ashore, even the waves seemed to calm in the presence of such a creature. His body lax against the soft sand of the cove, the movement of his breathing being the only thing to break the illusion of death that hung over him.

Even in this diminished state there was something breathtaking about him. Whether it was due to his stunning features or simply what he was-didn't matter in the slightest. The area around him darkened, staining a murky black as he remained in that position, his wounds seeping into the ground below. The once brilliant scales lining his sides and coating his tail were muted, dulled in vibrancy from the loss of blood.

Letting out a weak keening note, his frame shuddered, slowly allowing movement in once stiff joints. Opening his eyes at a sluggish pace, he took in his surroundings, wary of the darker shadows cast around him capable of hiding threats.

Though he was in no condition to take on any foe at current, that didn't mean he was just going to throw caution to the wind and allow himself to present in this vulnerable state. Deeming he was safe for now, he instead focused his attention on the more immediate problem, his wounds. Wincing with the effort of turning onto his side, he looked down his torso towards the long gash running from just below his navel to the left side of his hip. It was a jagged cut, the results of a run in with a starved shark and no small one at that.

Most of the time sharks and mers like himself are able to coexist peacefully, tending to avoid one another as much as possible. The fact that this shark even attempted to devour him meant it was either desperate enough, or had the strength. After fighting with said behemoth, the brunette could back both ideas, shuddering as he remembered the crazed expression in its eyes as it attacked.

Still, sharks were no match for him no matter their size, though this one did put up a decent fight. Managing to land what would've been a severe blow on him had he not been of a pure bloodline.

A scuttling noise further along the beach grabbed his attention immediately, alerting him to the sheer exposure he felt out in the open like this. Huffing a few annoyed growls toward the crab that had him on edge moments ago, he proceeded to drag his body further up the slope. Skin prickling in discomfort the moment his tail was no longer submerged in the water.

After another quick check around the area to make sure he didn't have an audience, he settled into a more comfortable position and began his transformation.

It had been a while since his last voyage on land, making it take longer than usual to complete the transformation.

His blood ran hot as they rushed through his veins, the scales along his tail tingling and glowing as they receded into his flesh, leaving behind smooth golden skin in their wake. Slowly his tail split in two, forming humanoid legs in the place of his fishier appendage, limbs that never ceased to amaze him with each transformation.

A sharp yelp left his lips as the flesh around his wound began to morph as well, pulling agonizingly at the fresh blight and causing it to bleed further. He bit down hard on his lip, drawing small pearls of blood as he cursed his foolish mistake. Burying his face into the sand he let out a pained wail as his transformation came to an end, the skin stretching and settling into its new form.

He was panting hard as he lifted his face from the sand, eyes watery and throat raw from his previous wailing. Turning to look back at his new form, he clicked a few panicked notes as he saw his wound was even larger than before. The morphing caused the injury to open further, and in this form the wound reached down his thigh ending a few inches shy of his knee.

He made a mistake, a foolish one at that and now he was paying for it. Remembering his initial intention for transforming, he grit his teeth and pulled himself further up the beach, heading towards the the small rocky overhang that should provide at least a little bit of cover.

He reached it, heaving as he was, and flopped down ungracefully as he curled in on himself. His energy was draining fast, he didn't even have enough strength to react to the pain coursing through him from his disturbed injury.

Closing his eyes, he resigned himself for whatever fate had in store for him, and surrendered his body to the calming blackness that surrounded him.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a quiet night for a stroll, the moon high in the sky as he approached his favorite spot on the beach. The wind ruffled his longer midnight strands as he stood next to the lapping waves, losing himself in memories of a darker past-the cause for his restless nights.

He could almost imagine the water turning red as blood spilled into its murky depths. Wait...he wasn’t imagining it, the water really was turning red, clouds of darker crimson mixing into the clear silver pools.

“What the heck?”

With a new focus in mind, he followed the thickening trails of crimson along the shore, tracking it back to the source. The water foaming near his boots with a scarlet tinge as he got nearer to the spot, scrunching his nose at the sharp metallic tang of blood in the air.

Looking along the beach he saw a cove up ahead, the opening dark and shadowed, sending a chill up his spine as he stared at the gaping entrance. In the back of his mind he knew it probably wasn't a good idea to go in there, with that amount of blood, there was either something very dangerous or dead hidden inside.

Still, he felt a strong pull towards the entrance, an irresistible urge to go in drew him closer to the mouth until he was wading towards the entrance. The shock of the cool water wrapping around his legs was enough to get him back to his senses, clearing his mind from the haze it was in before.

Cursing under his breath, he pulled his drenched pant legs up and turned back to the shore, intent on getting on dry land once more. But as he looked down, the water seemed to glow, crimson clouds curling around his legs without actually touching him. Coaxing him in the direction of the cove once more.

Letting out a groan in frustration, he decided what the heck and waded further towards the cove, reaching the cool shallows before long. Gritting his teeth at the uncomfortable feeling of the soggy boots hugging his feet, he sat back upon the shore and pried them off.

‘What the fuck is wrong with me?’

He glowered back at the lapping waves, responsible for the uncomfort he was in now. Gritting his teeth at the sensation of grains of sand sticking to his wet feet and getting caught between his toes.

‘Well, I’m here so may as well look around a bit.’

Although he had traveled to this beach on multiple occasions, he’d never explored this area before and his lingering curiosity of the blood from before only furthered his desire to explore.

A quick glance around the shadowed shore let him know he was in no immediate danger. However, it did reveal a darker spot to him, grabbing his attention as his mind already began to draw conclusions. After a little contemplation, he approached the area, wanting to see what exactly happened here to result in so much blood loss.

His stomach churned as he drew nearer, getting a full view of the large blotch, staining the sand a foreboding black.

‘What the fuck happened here?’

Crouching down by the perimeter of the bloody patch, he took notice of the drag marks and trail of blood leading further inshore.

“Jeez, did someone murder a person here and dump the body?”

Crimes such as these were common around the area, Shiganshina may have beautiful beaches and scenery but the same can't be said about the people. The city itself consisting of about 30% criminals and 70% heartless assholes.

Sighing he turned, about to head the other way and keep his nose out of this business. After all, sticking your nose where it doesn't belong here, will end up with a short life. Yet he stopped, that same tugging feeling pulling him back towards the site, willing him to give a shit about this.

‘Hell no! I’m not getting involved in this crap!’

He tried to force himself to move away but found his legs stiff and uncooperative, his body in conflict with his mind. Letting out an aggravated growl he threw a despairing glance back over his shoulder, trying to figure out just why the hell his body wouldn't budge.

That’s when he saw it, the glint of something shimmering half buried in the sand at the edge of a drag mark. His curiosity getting the better of him, he slowly walked towards the glittering object. Reaching down, he gently brushed the sand away, eyes widening as the glistening scale came into full view. Even with the minimal light he could see the richness of colour embedded deep in the scale, so vivid he almost believed it was fake.

Skimming the surface lightly as he ran shaky fingers over it, gradually picking it out of the sand. His breath caught in his throat as it was brought under direct moonlight, illuminating the scale further and creating impossibly lush colours under his scrutiny. Beautiful didn't do the scale justice, this single scale could probably sell for thousands of dollars from sheer appearance, let alone where it came from.

Tearing his gaze from the scale he looked back in the direction the drag marks indicated, leading towards the more heavily shadowed section of the beach.

 

* * *

 

 

‘I’m probably going to regret this but...what the hell.’

I paced towards the shadowed area, the feeling inside me growing stronger and coiling tighter in my gut with every step. I began to make out a form or figure of some sort, lying hunched under a rocky overhang. It looked like...a boy? A naked one at that.

Haltingly, I lowered myself closer to his limp form, not too sure what to do now. The ground around him was covered in the same blackening substance, which meant he was obviously the source of the blood.

‘Poor kid, looks like he’s barely 14.’

I shook my head in sadness, what a loss it was indeed, he’s so young too...

 _Turn the other way_ , _don’t get involved in this any further_.

I tried to tell myself that over and over but each time I couldn’t help but feel my heart wrench in pity for him.

Shrugging off my coat I gently pulled it around his bare form, tucking it around his cold body. As my fingers brushed against his arm, I gasped, the feeling of the impossibly smooth skin under my touch startled me. His skin seemed to glow even in the dark, everything blurring around us, my eyes trained solely upon him.

My hand seemed to have a mind of it’s own as it moved towards his face, caressing a delicate cheek. I felt him shudder under my graze, a small moan leaving his perfectly plump lips as he snuggled into my touch. The look of pain once evident in his face was now muted, overlaid with comfort and satisfaction as he continued to nuzzle into my palm.

‘Ok there is no way in hell a boy could be this adorable on the verge of death. This kid can’t possibly be human!’

Little did I know how right I was at the time, but for now, I was still under the impression he was. The time for keeping my nose out of this mess had long past, there was no way I was going to be able to abandon him now. I am so fucked.

Gathering him into my arms I carefully pulled him to my chest, wincing as he cried out from the movement. Looking down to his side I saw my coat was already darkening with blood as his wound continued to bleed.

Taking in a calming breath I lifted my coat off that area, exposing the ghastly wound spanning half his torso.

“FUCK, how is this kid still alive!”

With renewed vigor coursing through my veins, I strengthened my grip on the boy and began to run out of the cove back home. He needed help now! I didn’t even bat an eye as I splashed through the water again, leaving my boots behind as I didn’t have the hands or time to go back and get them.

‘I am seriously going to regret this later won’t I?’

 

* * *

 

 Bursting through the front door he yelled out “Isabel, Farlan get down here NOW!” before rushing to the living room and gently setting the boy on his couch.

He didn’t care about the blood still trickling down his sides and staining the cushions, he’d just have to clean it thoroughly later.

A yawing Isabel entered the room followed closely by a disgruntled Farlan as the two rubbed sleepily at their eyes.

“Who’s dying?”

Isabel grumbled out half jokingly as she approached her brother who was hunched over by the couch.

“He will be if you two don’t fucking hurry up!”

That sure caught their attention as they focused on Levi, eyes widening as they took in the amount of blood covering the front of his shirt and arms.

“Oh my god what happened!”

They were both rushing over now, frantically searching the raven as they tried to figure out where all the blood was coming from. Growling in frustration he shook them off and gestured over his shoulder.

“Not me you idiots! He’s the one dying over there on the couch while you two are busy fussing over me.”

Isabel didn’t even have to look at the boy before she was running out of the room, looking for her medical supplies. Farlan was still slightly shocked after witnessing his half brother come home in the middle of the night covered in blood.

“Hey snap out of it! I need your help too you know.”

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Farlan was quickly at his side, looking over the limp form of the young brunette.

“What happened out there?”

Levi shook his head, eyes glazing over as he took in the limp boy’s form.

“I don’t know, he was already wounded when I got there.”

Whistling Farlan raised a brow towards Levi at his unusual behavior.

“What ever happened to not getting involved in other people’s business?”

The raven grunted, crossing his arms as he looked off to the side indifferently.

“It was different this time, he was alone and dying.”

‘Never stopped you before…’

Farlan held his tongue, knowing he’d probably be better off not bringing that up. Isabel returned quickly, medical supplies in hand as she swiftly laid the box down next to them and proceeded to sort out the things she’ll need.

“Ok back up a bit guy’s I need some room to work here.”

Both the blonde and Raven scooted back as Isabel began cleaning and assessing the damage. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, brows knitting together in worry as the blood continued to gush.

"Levi I need you to help me keep his wound closed while I start stitching him up."

He was already covered in the kids blood so she figured, he wouldn’t really mind getting a little more on him. He jolted back a bit when the kid howled in pain just from the touch alone.

‘Hang in there kid we’re trying to help you.’

Isabel immediately went to work, instructing Farlan to hold the boy still as she began to sow up his sides. The boy was stronger than he looked, able to throw Farlan off a couple times before they were finished.

After a long hard struggle, they were finally able to stitch the wound closed, sighing in relief as they went to the last step. Arguably a lot easier seeing as putting gauze and wrapping the wound would cause significantly less pain than having to stitch him up.

All three of them were exhausted after cleaning up the mess they made and collapsing on the living room floor, looking over to the now peacefully sleeping boy as he curled into the couch.

“Well, that was one hell of a way to start the day.”

Looking out the window, they were able to make out the first rays of sunlight, signifying the start of a new day. Whelp looks like none of them will be getting back to sleep any time soon.


	2. Feeling the Pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm not even sure what this chapter's about to be honest. Mostly added some suspenseful romance and shit for filler so enjoy!

The boy’s eyes started to twitch before they slowly fluttered open, exposing the two glowing gems of the sea he possessed. His movements were slow and sluggish as he unfurled from the fetal position he had been laying in before. After a quick cat like stretch, he fixed his bleary eyes on the room around him; confused by the unfamiliar surroundings and even more confused when he noticed he was in his shifted form. A throbbing pain in his sides caused him to gasp, memories of the previous night rushing forward with each pulse from his wounds.

The once cozy atmosphere around him started to feel threatening, the soft covers now making him feel trapped and pinned under it. Wrenching the cloth off his body, he flung the material to the other side of the room as he tried to get up, hissing in pain as he stretched the stitches in his skin. Looking down towards his torso, he noticed the odd addition to his skin, growling at the unnatural material pulling at his flesh.

In a blind attempt to get them out, he began pulling at the threads, only increasing his pain as the nearly healed wound opened up again with his scratching.

“Stop that! You’re hurting yourself!”

He yipped in surprise as his hands were pinned above his head, his eyes widening as he came face to face with a strange red-haired creature. His fear momentarily subsided as he noticed this creature resembled his shifted form, but their smell was all wrong and he couldn’t understand anything that was coming out of their mouth.

Analyzing this creatures frame, he took note that they were rather small, he could probably overpower them if he wanted to. With that in mind he started to feel a little bold, chuffing in annoyance and clicking in warning as he tugged at his arms.

She glared sternly at him and pressed his wrists down with more force.

“I’ll let you go if you promise you’ll leave the stitches alone.”

His head tilted to the side, obvious confusion clouding his gaze as he couldn’t make sense of anything she was saying.

“Great, language barriers.”

After a moment to ponder her options, she gripped both his wrists with one hand and removed the other; mimicking scratching at her sides and shaking her head in a no gesture.

He was still unsure of what exactly she said before, but from her actions, he guessed she probably didn’t want him to scratch at his sides anymore. A low growl had been vibrating in his throat throughout the entire exchange, increasing when he realized this creature must’ve been the one to put that stuff there.

He barked at her, anger evident in his tone as he tugged at his wrists with more force, wriggling under her to get off.

“Jeez kid calm down! You’re acting like a wild animal!”

He continued his thrashing for a moment before another sharp tug at his sides had him shrieking in pain. The stitches were only making it worse as they pulled at his flesh unnaturally, preventing his body from healing fully.

Isabel was struggling to keep a hold of the boy, shocked by his high pitched shriek as his thrashing came to an end. Tears pooling in the corners of his eyes as he slumped under her, the pain mixed with his inability to get such a weak looking creature off stressing him out.

“What the fuck is going on in here?”

“I don’t know! He looked like he was trying to claw his sides open and when I stopped him he started struggling.”

The raven haired newcomer walked in, sighing as he squeezed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

“I swear, I leave the room for one minute and all hell breaks loose!”

The new scent filling the room quickly caught the attention of the young boy, frustration draining out of his system as he focused on this new creature.

Similar to the first, this one also resembled his shifted form, but had a sturdier frame; muscles just barely visible through the cloth covering his body as he approached. He felt drawn to this creature, a sense of warmth and protection emanating off him and pulling the boy in closer.

He snapped back to attention as he reminded himself he didn’t even know what these creatures wanted with him, for all he knew they were going to hurt him further. In fact they already have when they put the strange thread like stuff in his body.

He let out a mix between a growl and a whimper as the man kneeled next to them, His body in conflict with his mind as it told him the man was safe while his mind reminded it they didn’t know what his intentions were.

Lifting a hand, the raven haired man gently placed it on the boy’s forehead, effectively quieting him.

“Oi, calm down brat we’re trying to help you.”

The simple touch was all it took to send the boy’s mind into complete and utter chaos; wanting to press further into the touch yet shrink away from the man at the same time. Warmth radiated from the single spot on his forehead, spiraling outward until his whole body felt like it was burning.

Whining in confusion, his cheeks heated and pupils dilated as coherent thoughts were replaced by new urges drawn forth by the contact. He was struggling to control his desires, the feeling so foreign yet familiar at the same time. He hadn’t come of age yet, so he’d never actually experienced this sort of pull towards another being.

Terms he’d never heard before swarmed his mind, things like _mate_ and _bond_ , which scared the young boy.

He fought against his instincts as best he could but in the end, they won over his better judgement; a shudder passing through his body as he lifted his head exposing his vulnerable neck to the newcomer.

 

* * *

 

 

‘I can’t leave the kid alone for a single goddamn moment!’

To say he was frustrated was an understatement, he was pissed as hell! Not only did he get pretty much no sleep last night, but when he was finally able to close his eyes for a moment; he was woken by an ear splitting shriek at this ungodly hour.

“What the fuck is going on in here!”

he paused as he walked into the room, seeing his sister pinning the crying boy beneath her. His vision was starting to turn red, anger boiling in his system which he fought to suppress.

This was his _sister_ goodness sake! She _wouldn’t_ do anything to harm the brat.

Even as he tried to calm his thoughts with logical solutions, part of him still wanted to rip her off him and tear her apart limb from limb.

“I don’t know! He looked like he was trying to claw his sides open and when I stopped him he started struggling.”

‘See, the kid was going to hurt himself and she stopped him! Perfectly reasonable explanation to why she was pinning him down.’

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he approached, trying to disperse the last of his misplaced rage before he really did hurt his sister. By the time he reached the two, all murderous desires had exited his system to which he was relieved. Looking down towards the boy, he took note that the boy was no longer crying; rather he was regarding the raven with curious confusion.

Now that the boy’s eyes were open, he could fully appreciate the boy’s beauty. From his tanned golden skin, to his brilliant glowing sea green eyes. Everything about the boy screamed perfection and for the first time, Levi actually felt attracted to another person.

Now if only the boy was a few years older, or, he himself were a few years younger...

Slapping the ridiculous train of thought from his mind, he refocused on the boy who was growl-whimpering?

He wasn’t even going to question it at this point, so many unusual things had been happening lately and honestly, he was too tired to care.

Crouching down, he placed a calming hand on his forehead, trying his best to placate the panicking boy.

“Oi, calm down brat we’re trying to help you.”

 

* * *

 

 

It felt like a bolt of lighting traveled all the way through my system when I touched him. The shock sending tingles all the way down my nerve endings as I froze, speechless before him.

From the expression on the boy’s face, I could tell he was probably experiencing something similar too; shock reflecting in his eyes as I locked mine with his.

My vision was growing hazy as I continued to stare, noticing as his pupils blew out of proportion and his cheeks flushed scarlet. I saw my own arousal reflected in his gaze as he whined in confusion, his eyes sparkling with innocence as he tried to make sense of these new feelings.

I had to remind myself this was just a kid, he wouldn’t _know_ what to do with these feelings, if he _even_ _knew_ what these feelings were.

I felt him shudder under me, the feeling sending shock waves up my own hand as he shifted under me; both pressing his forehead deeper into my touch and tilting his head up. My mouth went dry as I was presented with the boys soft slender throat, the skin smooth and flawless.

Gulping I forced myself to look away, uncomfortable with the pose that seemed all too intimate for such a simple gesture.

“W-well he’s calm now.”

I hastily withdrew my hand, afraid of what I’d do if I continued to touch the boy. Damn, how can this brat have such a strong affect on me!

A mewl of protest left the boys lips as he squirmed closer to me, reaching his hands out towards me. Halting mid reach, his eyes widening as he realized what he was doing. His once cloudy gaze was clear in an instant as his face heated for a new reason.

‘Fuck I just made this weirder.’

A soft cough got both of our attentions as we were reminded there was another person in the room. I am really glad I was able to control myself or who knows what could’ve happened...probably would’ve scarred Isabel for life.

“Well, I’m glad you got the kid to calm down but I need to check on his side to make sure he didn’t reopen the wound.”

I shuffled out of the way so Isabel could kneel next to the kid, passing the job of holding the kids hands down to me. I did my best to ignore the constant nagging in my head drawing me towards the kid while I let Isabel check on the brat.

A shocked gasp escaped her as she looked at the stitches, rubbing her eyes a few times as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“What’s wrong?”

She turned to me, a look of wonder and amazement painted across her face as she pointed to his side.

“His wounds pretty much completely healed!”

That’s preposterous! My mind couldn’t register what she was saying, there’s no fucking way a wound that serious could heal over night.

Forgetting about holding the kids hands down, I rushed over to her side to inspect it myself.

“Well I’ll be damned...It’s true.”

We both just kneeled next to him in shocked confusion, my previous dilemma forgotten in my amazement. Neither of us even noticed when the boy started to shift away, inching towards the edge of the couch as if he were about to make a break for it.

Until, he actually did try to make an escape. A fairly futile one if I may add. He looked like a fawn just learning to walk for the first time, falling flat on his face after a clumsy attempt to get up.

I heard a snort from beside me, as I rolled my eyes at his pitiful attempt to escape. Letting out a sigh I walked over to the boy and crouched next to him, tapping the top of his head a few times to gain his attention.

When our gazes locked, I almost couldn’t breath, the same tugging inside me dragging me closer to the brunette before me.

Pulling on my best poker face, I reached a hand out towards him and let him decide what to do next. His eyes flickered between my hand and my eyes, cautious understanding lighting his gaze. Slowly, he reached his hand towards mine, delicately brushing his fingertips over my palm as if I would burn him.

Frustrated by his slow pace, I curled my fingers up around his, capturing his hand in mine before standing up. Allowing him to take his time to get to his feet as well.

He really did resemble a fawn walking for the first time, his legs shaky and uncertain under him as he took a wary step forward. Almost immediately, he lost his balance falling to the side as I quickly caught him and pulled him close to my chest. A protective instinct flooding through me as I held the kid tighter in my grasp.

“Well...you don’t see this every day.”

My head whipped around to face the door, a snarl vibrating through my chest at the interruption.

Everyone went dead silent, a mutual surprise shared between all of us as I realized what I just did.

Farlan was the first to get his bearings as he cleared his throat.

“Did you just...growl at me?”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s safe to say today was a real eye opener for everyone.

After coxing the boy to get back on the couch, Isabel went straight to removing the stitches. Careful not to make any sudden movements so as not to startle the boy. However, said boy was too busy analyzing the other two people in the room to really notice what Isabel was doing, merely aware that she was getting rid of the annoying stuff on his side.

Every time he felt those steely grey eyes settle on him, he felt his face flush and tried to ignore it, uncomfortable that this creature was making him feel this way. Up till now, he had never encountered any creatures quite like these. Of course, he mostly spent his days in the water with his pod but since his banishment, he’d been exploring a little more.

They always said he was too curious for his own good and maybe they were right...after all he was stuck at the mercy of these people now.

Peeking up towards the raven, he was startled by the look of longing in those eyes. It was gone almost as soon as he noticed it, leaving the boy to wonder whether he truly saw it or rather imagined it to be there.

“Whelp you’re all done.”

Focusing back on the person beside him, he looked at his side, relief washing through him as he no longer felt the annoying pinch of the stitches. He ducked his head in gratitude, rumbling out an appreciative hum as he did so. Looking up, he glanced between the three people before shifting in his seat, suddenly aware of their gazes trained on him.

“So...this is probably pointless but can you tell us your name at least?”

The brunette glanced back at Isabel as she spoke, titling his head as he tried to make sense of her question. Clicking out a confused response he looked at the others as if they would give him a clue.

Levi shook his head at the scene.

“Isabel we already know he doesn’t understand us so what’s the point in asking him that.”

“well I thought I’d at least try! It’s not like you two are helping much.”

Huffing in annoyance, she crossed her arms glaring at her brother as he stared back apathetically. The boy looking between the two with confusion, aware that the one beside him was emitting annoyed signals but not sure why.

Once again, Farlan was the first to speak up, clearing his throat to gather everyone's attention. When he was sure that the boy was paying attention, he pointed to himself and said his name, repeating the same action with Levi and Isabel while stating their names.

The boy assessed his gestures, pairing it with the sounds they were making he came to realize they were telling him their names. Blinking once, he pointed to himself and looked questioningly back to the blonde haired man, wondering if he was expected to give his name in return.

A slight nod on his end confirmed the boy’s theory as he gathered his thoughts together. He wasn’t too sure how to speak their language, nor did he really understand why they were giving him such information; but since they have, he knew it was only fair to return the favor.

Pointing to himself again, he cleared his throat a bit before mimicking the same sounds he used to say his name in a way they could understand.

“E-e...r...n”

“Ern?”

Shaking his head in frustration he repeated himself, trying to get his name across the right way.

“E-r-e-n”

“Eren?”

He beamed up at them when they said it right, satisfied they were able to understand him.

From what he could remember, the blonde one said his name was Farlan, the red haired one was named Isabel and the one that made his heart flutter was named Levi...Levi, what an interesting sounding name.

He let his thoughts wander away from him as the three began discussing amongst themselves.

Unsure of what to do now that Eren was healed. They couldn’t even ask Eren where he’d come from seeing as he could just barely understand them.

“Well, he seems to be able to read our gestures and moods just fine so I think we can get a message across somehow.”

Levi shook his head at the idea, knowing full well that even if they managed to get him to understand their question, they weren’t likely to get much of answer from him. The guarded expression the boy wore said it all and if they weren’t careful, they could lose any trust the boy had in them.

“Well what else are we supposed to do? We can’t just drop him off on the side of the road! It’s dangerous to leave a kid like him alone in Shiganshina, especially when he can’t even understand what’s going on. For god’s sake it took me ten minutes just to get him to put on some pants!”

Isabel was ranting at this point, her motherly nature showing through as she didn’t want to leave the boy alone. Her frustration only increased when neither Levi or Farlan could come up with any other ideas.

A loud growl interrupted them as they turned to face a very embarrassed looking Eren curled up on the couch.

“I think he’s hungry…”

A soft giggle escaped Isabel as she moved closer to Eren, leaning close to him she made an eating gesture and pointed to his belly.

“Are you hungry?”

Eren’s face was bright red as he looked down shyly, responding with a small nod as he peeked up and her warm smiling face.

“Alright. First we eat, then we decide what to do with you.”

Reaching a hand out to him, she helped him up, allowing him to lean against her for support. Narrowed eyes glared daggers at her as Levi witnessed the close proximity between his sister and Eren, jealousy boiling in his gut as he grit his teeth.

“Come on you two, let’s get some food in this kid!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, I think the chapter after the next chapter for this fanfic will contain smut...maybe. Just thought I'd let you know ahead of time but be warned, I'm not very good at it yet.


	3. Primal Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this fic...I really did just let it slip through my fingers for a while. Honestly, I was thinking about putting this one on hiatus for a while as I focused on the other 3? But! After a certain comment made by PlaidPajamas01, I was re inspired to continue writing and made this. I know, It's a really short chapter update after so long but I really wanted to separate the two scenes. I'll try not to leave you guys hanging for so long!

 

~Levi’s POV~

 

It would’ve been rather amusing watching Isabel trying to get the kid to eat properly, that is, if I wasn’t still hung up on the fact that she was touching him. Every time she so much as got near him I felt a primal urge flare within my gut, an animalistic growl threatening to spill forth if I so much as dropped my guard for a second.

‘What the fuck is wrong with me?’

We all sat around the circular dining room table, With Isabel and I claiming the seats on either side of Eren. Once Isabel had finished preparing breakfast for the four of us, she carried the plates over, setting them down in respect to each person. Eren just stared at the food, his eyes alight with curious interest as he tentatively leaned forward to sniff the sizzling platter. He looked confused as he sat back, glancing around at the rest of us with innocent puzzlement.

Isabel was snorting on the other side of Eren as she failed to suppress her amusement. “You can eat it you know, it’s not poisoned or anything.” The brunette still seemed lost, cocking his head like a confused puppy as he looked between Isabel and the quickly cooling food. “Here like this.” She picked up a small potato wedge and brought it to her lips, blowing on it a few times before holding it in front of the boy. As he hesitated a moment longer, she gently pressed it to his lips and said “come on try it at least.”

He timidly opened his mouth a fraction, taking the piece of potato between his lips cautiously, Isabel lightly pushing it further into his awaiting cavern. That was the last straw, I couldn’t hold back any longer. With an abrupt snarl, I lunged out of my seat, smacking Isabel’s hand away from the spooked boy who in turn, spat out the morsel he was about to devour. The savoury taste still lingering on his glistening lips as he licked them in disappointment.

Farlan was quick to get to his feet, pulling Isabel flush against him in a protective hold as he fixed his cold stare on me. “What the hell was that for Levi! You need to calm down.” My body went rigid, reeling in the unsated animalistic desire that threatened to act out. It was a struggle to calm down, instincts telling me I was right to protect what was mine, while the more rational parts of my consciousness sided with Farlan.

Wait a minute...did I just say _mine_? Ok this kid is really starting to mess with me.

Tensions rode high around the dining room, Farlan still keeping Isabel in a protective hold while I battled with the irrational logic my mind was spewing out. A soft whimper was what finally got me back to my senses, focusing instead on the curled up form of Eren. He was shuddering in his seat, legs curled into his chest as he keened out an low pitiful whine. As our eyes met, he turned his head to the side giving me the same view of his alluring neck as before, an act I realized was similar to that of a wolf submitting to a dominant.

I was struck by a sudden onslaught of heady arousal as I eyed the enticing pulse beneath the flesh of his neck. My eyes tracing every ridge and dip of his neck, mapping out a trail I so desperately wanted to leave down his exposed skin. His hunger made itself known in the form of a small growl as the brunette tensed up further, shooting an apologetic look towards me as he curled up further.

Crushing back the desire that pulsed through my veins, I forced myself to sit back down, picking up a new potato wedge and thrusting it towards the boy. It was far less gentle an approach compared to Isabel's, but it got the message across. Caution evident in his stalled movement as he took the proffered morsel between careful teeth, waiting for my approval before making any further advancements.

With an approving nod from myself, he had chewed up and swallowed the morsel in one ravenous instant; letting out a moan that bordered sexual as he closed his eyes in bliss. This was too much, if I have to sit through any more of this I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back. I got up, my posture stiff and rigid as I gathered my plates and whispered an ‘excuse me’ through gritted teeth, before leaving.

I felt the boy’s heated gaze on me the entire time, following me out of the room as I settled on the living room couch instead. My appetite was practically non-existent by now, replaced with a hunger for something I’d rather NOT indulge in.

“God dammit! Why can’t I control myself around him?”

With a strained sigh, I stabbed one of the potatoes on my plate and shoved it in my mouth. Letting the salty flavors dance on my tongue in an effort to distract myself. However, it proved to do the opposite of what I intended as the innocent little potato reminded me of that provocative moan Eren had let out earlier.

‘How the hell can that kid be so effortlessly sexual? Fuck this, I’m gonna get some air and hopefully cool down.’

with that lingering thought in his mind, he forced himself to get up, heading for the door and leaving to walk off his stress.

* * *

 

 

~Third Person~

 

The room remained silent after Levi left, the air slightly less tense than before but still enough to keep the brunette on edge. He hated the prickly feeling around them, his sense more acutely attuned to the feelings the creatures experienced than they were even aware of. From what he could tell, the blonde male, Farlan, was still upset about his mate getting hit.

How did Eren know Farlan and Isabel were mates? Well, it became blatantly obvious to the young mermaid when the two were in the same room. The scent of the pair mingling together in effortless harmony, clinging to one another and screaming claimed to those with keen enough senses.

When he felt the ash blonde’s gaze land upon him, he made sure to lower his head in submission, not baring his neck like he did with Levi, but in a way that let Farlan know he meant no disrespect. Or, at least it would have, had Farlan also been a merperson.

“Well...that was unexpected. You may as well finish your food, Eren. In fact, we all should.” Isabel tried her best to break the lingering silence, wriggling out of Farlan’s grip and back to her seat. Once she settled back into her spot, she turned to a still uncertain Eren, giving him a calming smile as she nodded towards his food.

He didn’t need to be told twice, the hunger from before prompting him to finish off the rest of his meal in a few ravenous gulps. He was in the process of licking the last traces of savory goodness from the plate when a sudden fit of giggling broke him out of his concentration. He shot to attention, shrinking back unconsciously as Isabel continued to giggle-snort, mirth radiating off her cheerful form.

This was one of the more confusing aspects of these creatures, Eren could tell she wasn’t upset, she looked to be quite the opposite actually. However, the sounds she made were so alike the sounds of reprimand he would receive from member of his pod, his mind was sent into turmoil. He decided to stay silent and observe instead, copiously but with interest as he wondered what could’ve caused such a reaction from her.

“Man, at least I know someone like my cooking!” She shot an accusing look towards Farlan as he rolled his eyes, amusement dancing in his depths as well as he leaned forward; elbow resting on the table and head upon his hand. Eren was still rather hungry, so he decided to try his luck, nudging his plate towards Isabel with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

She fawned over his cute expression, that puppy dog look paired with those large shimmering teal eyes should be illegal. There was no use in trying to deny him, this boy was impossible to refuse. Besides, Isabel was more than happy to dish out a second serving to a person who obviously enjoyed her cooking.

“Don’t hold back Eren, eat as much as you want!”

 

* * *

 

 

Comfortable, that was the word that best described how Eren felt at the moment. His belly was now full from the three servings he’d eaten in the morning. He still wasn’t really sure what sort of food that was, but it was delicious and didn’t seem to be reacting negatively to his system.

He was currently curled up near the glowing flickering light, it was comforting as it reminded him of the heat stones they had back home. It even emitted the same glowing orange the stones back home did and he had no doubt they’d burn the same way. A shudder traveled through his body at the reminder of his curious exploits, the memory clinging to him as he watched the dancing flame.

A burning sensation started up around his neck, near where his scent glands normally are in his original form. He let out a whine as he pawed at the achy spot, the burning spreading up his neck and causing him to toss and turn on the floor. He rolled away from the external heat source as his body temperature rose, pushing him out of his comfortable bliss and into an aggravated state of discomfort.

He rubbed his neck roughly against the carpets, hoping to settle the itch that started up. That was a bad move on his part though, as the friction only triggered a chain reaction in him; the heat flaring out the rest of his body and spreading the itchy sensation all over his neck. He was reduced to a gasping mess on the floor in an instant, his mind was foggy, the only thought left in his mind was to get back to the sea.

His body was aching to change back, something driving him to flee back to his home in the ocean. The need to be surrounded by the calm caress of cool water was strong, driving him to get up on shaky feet and find a way to escape. Creeping into the hall, heaving as he went and leaning heavily against the wall for support. His senses were on overdrive, heightened further than ever before as he traveled through the house.

It was overwhelming, all these new scents springing on him as he forced himself to concentrate solely on the salty tang of the sea. Forcing all the other distracting scents to the back of his mind as he followed the invisible trail that lead him towards what seemed to be a dead end. His heart dropped as he took in the wall before him, a frustrated whine leaving him as his knees buckled, threatening to give out under him.

Allowing the other odors to come back into focus, he was caught by surprise as one surfaced above them all, dominating all other scents as it rapidly approached. His previous drive that pulled him towards the sea wavered, now pulling him in two directions as his body reacted to the dominant scent.

Invisible strings tightened around him, dragging him towards that scent until he was pressed against the wooden part of the wall, the overpowering smell originating from just beyond the thin barrier. Suddenly the wall was gone, a startled yelp leaving the brunette as empty air replaced the once solid door he’d been using to support his weight. With it gone, he fell forward, crashing into a firm sturdy chest on his way down, a strong embrace circling him as he was pulled back into a somewhat upright position.

His nose was now buried into the person’s neck, right where his scent was most powerful, potent and sinfully alluring to the boy's hazy mind. He let out a wanton moan as he melted into Levi’s hold, pressing further into the male as he responded to Eren’s ever present state of arousal.

“Oh fuck! This was not what I was expecting…”


	4. First Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading this chapter, I highly recommend you skip this one if you are under the age of 18, know me personally, are related to me in any way, or something like that. I know most of you will probably ignore this but hey, at least I tried :3

 

~Levi's POV~

 

His body was so warm, it felt like we were melting into each other as he relaxed into my hold. 'What in the ever loving fuck did I do to deserve this?' It was like being hit by a fucking hurricane, my mind racing a mile a minute as I tried to decide whether or not I liked the feeling of this brat in my arms. I guess it's too late to deny I have any attraction to this boy at all, my quickly hardening arousal ruining any chances of escaping this mess in one piece.

'Shit, what am I supposed to do now?'

My teeth were grinding as I clenched my jaw, trying ever so hard not to pay attention to the burning want building in my gut the longer I held him. Things were getting out of hand fast, if I didn't move soon, I'd probably end up taking him right here, on my porch, without giving two shits about anyone that could be watching. Scratch that, the thought of anyone else hearing or seeing my Eren in this state, made my blood boil. My grip tightened around him as the thought passed, a possessive growl leaving my throat as I groped the supple flesh around his hips with desire.

Oh god his scent was intoxicating, the addicting feeling of soft smooth skin under my fingertips drawing me in closer, letting my hands trail up along his spine towards the feather soft locks of chestnut hair. It was unnatural how beautiful this boy seemed to be, everything about him screamed perfection as I let my eyes rove his content relaxed form. His head rolling against my shoulder, giving me better access to his teasing neck, the golden skin calling me towards it in a way I couldn't resist.

I didn't even realize I'd succumbed to the desire until I felt his body shudder under me, a desperate mewl leaving plump lips as I tongued a particularly sweet spot along his neck. That one pleading mewl was all it took to break through years of trained solitude, calling forth a beast I never knew lay within me.

 

* * *

 

 

~Third POV~

 

Levi had never moved so fast before, quickly pulling Eren's legs up around his hips and rushing through the house to his room. Eren's dazed mind could barely keep up, instincts driving him to lock his ankles behind the raven's back, securing himself against Levi as his legs were hoisted up around his hips.

The brunette let out a broken whimper as his rear bounced against the hardened bulge the raven produced, wet slippery slick slowly dripping down his thighs under the cloth covering his legs. His body prepping itself for the act of mating, while the brunette floundered to keep up with all the new changes his body was going through.

Once they'd made it to the safety and solitude of Levi's room, the raven quickly shut and locked the door behind him, leaning heavily against the wooden frame as pleasure coursed through his veins from the friction created between their bodies. He swore he'd never gotten such a huge reaction from another person, and he'd nearly dropped the sweet little brunette when Eren ground down against his straining erection through his pants. "F-fuck" He took a moment to still the boy's hips before he truly lost it, and ravaged him on the spot.

A gentle rap against the door behind them had Levi tensing and groaning in annoyance, His dazed mind focusing solely on the fact that they were being interrupted.

_"What!"_

He practically spat the word through the door, a venomous snarl nearly ripping its way out of him along with the word.

"Levi? You ok in there?"

His body relaxed slightly at the familiar voice, it was Isabel, of course it was. Who else would dare disturb him when his door was closed and locked. Taking a moment to calm his breathing, he tried to speak as naturally as possible to avoid any suspicion on her part.

"Yeah, just a little tired still."

His response was far from the truth, in fact, he'd never felt more awake in his life, but it was the best his heavily fogged up mind could come up with at the moment. It sure didn't help that Eren didn't seem to care at all for Isabel's presence, continuing to press down against Levi's aching length while mouthing along the column of his throat. Levi's breath caught as Eren bit lightly at a rather sensitive spot right at the junction between his shoulder and neck.

"Oh, okay then. Farlan and I were just going to go out for a bit, thought I'd let you know before we leave."

This must've been the hardest thing Levi has ever had to do, trying his best to suppress the rumbling groan that desperately tried to escape with Eren's ministrations. "mm-kay" Oh god this was truly impossible. "Are you sure you're alright? You sounded a little strange there." The raven breathed out a steadying huff as he steeled his nerves, putting in as much effort as he could muster into his next and hopefully last statement.

"Never better."

Even still, it was ground out through clenched teeth as he slowly rolled his hips into Eren's grinding ass.

"We'll be back before dinner then."

The sound of receding footsteps, followed by a soft thud as the front door closed moments later, had the raven thrusting more forcefully against the boy's still covered rear. A startled yelp quickly followed by a rumbling purr alerted Levi to the brunettes approval, spurring him on as he made his way towards the bed in the center of the room. He gently lowered Eren to the plush covers of his bed, pressing him back into the mattress as he placed his hands on either side of the boy's head.

Eren's legs unwrapped from their spot around Levi's waist, spreading further apart as Levi pressed his length against Eren's own protruding arousal. His eyes widened, glowing with innocent confusion as the little friction sent spirals of pleasure through his own body, drawing forth a pleading whimper.

Levi's liquid mercury eyes devouring the site of the boy as he experienced these feelings for the first time. His gaze travelling lower to the plump, pursed lips that let out another soft, wanton moan. He was quick to capture them, biting softly at Eren's lower lip as he tried to gain entry to that sweet cavern.

Now, Eren may not know human tongue very well, but he sure knew what these body signals were trying to get across; even if it was the first time he'd come across them. Opening his mouth a fraction before the raven's tongue plunged through the gap, quickly dominating him on his own turf. Everything was new and foreign to the young mermaid, having only just reached the age where he'd be looking for a mate.

Now, not only was he experiencing his _first_ sexual encounter, but in his shifted form no less, making the feelings even more alien and surprising.

The brunette moaned into the kiss, hips unconsciously thrusting up against the raven's as it sought attention too. They broke the kiss, both panting hard as they sought to regain their breath, neither of them being very knowledgeable on this sort of exploit. Levi was the first to catch his breath, shifting his weight on one hand as his other reached down under Eren's shirt to smooth up his sides.

The crack of golden skin visible as Eren's shirt lifted made Levi lust for more, greedily pulling Eren's shirt up as he ducked down to lap at the boy's stomach. The brunette keened out in pleasure, the feeling of the strong wet appendage trailing up his exposed belly, left tingling heated trails along the surface of his skin. His throat downright closing up as Levi sealed his lips around one hardened nipple; teasing the other between his thumb and forefinger as he sucked on the one he'd captured.

There were too many sensations for the boy to keep up with, letting his head roll back as his hips jerked up, prying the raven off him at the sudden pressure on his hardened member; reminding Levi of his own straining arousal. He pulled away from the panting brunette for a moment as he pulled his shirt off and slid out of his constraining pants. Now garbed in only his boxers, he returned his attention to the struggling boy beneath him.

Apparently, Eren also wanted his shirt off, his arm caught in his sleeve with the shirt pulled halfway over his head. The raven couldn't hold back the little chuckle that rumbled forth from the adorable sight, hurriedly aiding the boy in his struggles as he helped Eren out of his shirt. That predatory gleam returned to Levi's eyes as he took in the exposed skin, pulling Eren's pants down hastily as he returned to his ministrations.

Eren was overwhelmed, unsure how to return the feelings Levi had been giving him, his instincts didn't cover how to pleasure other creatures. An idea formed though, as his arousal brushed against Levi's once more, certain the raven must experience the same pleasurable feeling from his hardened appendage. With the small boost of confidence, he slowly lowered his hand to the bulge pressing into him, gripping with delicate pressure as he gave an experimental squeeze.

The raven's lips unsealed from Eren's skin in a flash, a breathy hiss escaping clenched teeth as he pressed his forehead into Eren's shoulder. Considering The raven didn't openly reprimand him, he took that as a positive sign and continued with a slightly firmer grip than before. His curiosity grew as he took in the varying expressions on Levi's face, deciding he wanted to know more about this pleasurable appendage; he slid the cloth down, freeing Levi's heated length.

This was the first time Eren had ever seen something like this, his intrigue peaking as Levi's grip on his hips strengthened. He gently nosed into Levi's neck, clicking a few commanding notes as he pushed Levi off him. He obliged to the boy's will, although slightly confused, he let the boy do as he wished. Now that Eren wasn't trapped under the Raven anymore, he was able to take a closer look at the hard length he'd been rutting against.

There was something familiar and comforting about the shape of it, almost seeming natural to the brunette who'd never seen such a thing in this state. He licked the head of the throbbing erection curiously, jumping slightly as Levi let out a predatory growl.

Still, he wanted to know more about this mysterious body part, so he lowered his head close and stuck the head of Levi's cock into his mouth. The raven bolted upright at this, his hands shooting to Eren's head but not trying to remove it. Rather, they just rested there, fingers clenched in an almost painful grip.

As Levi continued to just pant, making no move to remove Eren, he decided it was safe to continue. Plunging his head down Levi's length until he fit nearly the entire thing in his mouth, tongue darting and wrapping around the hardened appendage as it entered. Levi's head whipped back as a groan ripped its way out of him, making Eren pause in his actions. The sound Levi made was interesting to say the least, causing him to want to make Levi produce more of those deep, guttural moans.

With a renewed purpose, Eren began bobbing his head up and down Levi's cock, sucking lightly as he traced lines up and down the surface with his tongue. The raven didn't even try to suppress the noises he made anymore, long giving up as the feeling was too intense to hold back. He was near to his climax, he could feel it as the pressure built up almost painfully. He hastily pulled Eren off, not wanting to release and startle the boy in the process.

He was panting hard by now, Eren looking up at him with hurt. Innocent eyes widening as the brunette tried to figure out what he'd done wrong. The raven didn't know how to comfort the whimpering boy, his heart clenching as the boy's eyes began to well up with glistening tears. He didn't know what to do, so he let his instincts guide him instead; pulling Eren up, one hand propping the boy from behind while the other gently cupped the side of the whimpering brunette's face.

As suddenly as lighting strikes the ground, Levi pressed his lips against Eren's in a soft but passionate kiss; speaking through his body rather than through words. The brunette began to relax again, his arms coming around Levi's neck as he melted into the kiss. A croon thrummed through Levi's chest, a sound that couldn't possibly be normal, but he was able to produce anyways.

It managed to both surprise and comfort the startled boy, his body more used to this type of communication and better at reacting to it. From their position, with Eren straddling Levi's lap, the raven began to roll into Eren, his arousal still insistent and reminding with his prodding motion. Eren's own desires began to flare once more, his hole still slicked from earlier and twitching in response to the raven's not so subtle thrusts.

Both were in no mood to delay any further, desperate for their releases as Levi pawed off Eren's last item of clothing. His mind barely registered that this would probably be the boy's first time, so he should be slow with his entrance. Gently, he laid Eren back against the bed as his hand groped the boy’s plump cheeks. He was surprised though, to find them damp, covered in a slightly sticky but sweet smelling fluid.

Glancing down between the boy's thighs, he found them coated in the same sweet smelling liquid. He was more curious about it than disgusted, although he probably should've been the latter. Still, he couldn't deny that the scent of the sticky fluid seemed almost delicious, prompting him to have a taste. It was just as he'd thought, delectable and pleasing to his palate, making him lick his lips in anticipation.

A whine from above reminded him of both their needs, the throbbing starting up again as he paused a second longer. Both their minds were clouded by heavy arousal, bodies trapped in a drugged like state as Levi positioned himself at the boy's entrance. Taking care to be gentle with his first entrance, Levi slowly pushed past the twitching ring of muscle and further indulged in the boy’s fiery cavern.

The feeling bordered utter bliss with the mixture of heat, moisture and pressure applied as Eren’s hole closed in a spasmodic rhythm around his straining member. The brunette let out a high pitched keen, a mixture of pain and pleasure dancing in his half lidded gaze as his body grew fuller. His hands clutching at the raven’s shoulder and nails gradually digging into the flesh around them.

Levi bent down closer to the smaller male, forehead resting on the sheets beside the brunettes face as he rolled his hips into a soft thrusting motion to further his entrance. A growl reverberating through his chest and near the boy's ear, encouraging and comforting in nature. Levi stilled his hips completely when he’d finally bottomed out, taking a moment to catch himself and prolong his performance, while also giving Eren some time to adjust to this new feeling.

The boy was a heaving mess below him, eyes bleary and lost to the lust and pleasure he was new to experiencing. He’d never known that anything could feel so painful yet so good at the same time, leaving him breathless and wanting more from the raven, although what of he wasn’t sure.

He made his desires known by wiggling his hips under the raven, causing waves of pleasure to roll through his own body due to the minute movement; causing him to moan in luxury and desire. The sound of such a willing and sexual note of desire leaving the boy’s throat was all it took to snap the raven’s will; drawing forth a beastly snarl as he drew back his hips and snapped forward into the younger male.

Eren’s head flew back from the euphoric feeling as Levi slammed right up against his prostate, triggering an even stronger wave of pleasure and the beginning of a hot coiling feeling to start in his gut. The raven repeated his thrusts a few times, forgetting entirely about being gentle and losing himself to the feeling of Eren’s greedy hole. The slick Eren had produced earlier, the only thing preventing the boy from feeling even more pain without having being prepped prior to this.

Gradually the raven grew frustrated with the current position he was in, hoisting one of Eren’s legs up on his shoulder and continuing to ram into hims from the side instead. Louder and more broken moans started leaving the boy after their change in position, with Levi’s thrusts reaching deeper than before and hitting his prostate more directly and harder with each stroke.

Eren was panting by now, the heated coil in his gut tightening further as he felt like something was about to burst; his body itching for release the further it tightened. Suddenly it snapped, a white hot flash going before the inexperienced boy’s eyes as his body jolted and his neglected cock errupted; spurting forth his seeds in thick rivulets which painted his stomach and the sheets nearby.

His insides continued to spasm as Eren road out his first orgasm, milking and stroking Levi’s member which was buried deeply inside. The raven’s breath caught in his throat at the added sensation of Eren’s walls closing down around his member, drawing forth his own orgasm as he came inside the brunette. His body jerked with a last few shaky thrusts as his member was milked by eren's ravenous ass, leaning closer to the brunette as he panted from the exhaustion of their coupling.

With his body completely drained he focused instead on the expression the boy wore in front of him. His face holding and utterly fucked out emotion and eyes glazed but trained on the raven. They both moved towards one another and captured each others lips in appreciation of one another, a last passionate make out session as their bodies slowly calmed down from the high of their uniformed climax.

Levi’s member slowly slipped out of Eren’s tight cavern as it went back to it’s pre-aroused state, sending a shudder through both males at the feeling of his Levi’s exit.

Eren was thoroughly worn out and sated after such an experience, his eyelids already drooping closed as he snuggled into the raven’s warm embrace. Within the safety and security of Levi’s arms, Eren finally allowed himself to drift off to sleep. Knowing Levi, no, his mate; would be there when he awakens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short and I took so long to update as well! I just sorta got stuck while writing this...  
> Anyways, hope it was somewhat decent, one of my first attempts to write a full on smut scene so yeah, hopefully it'll be a little better the next time I write one. Anywho, let me know what you guys think and if all goes well, I should be updating the rest and this one again soon!
> 
> P.S. Please don't kill me!

**Author's Note:**

> So...I sorta ended up writing four new fanfic's during the week because my head's just been exploding with ideas lately. So I need some opinions on which one I should post first (besides this one :P)
> 
> -Story where Eren is a dragonish thingy and Levi is human? (Multi chapter)  
> -Actual omega versey thing [lol just felt like writing smut if you guys wanna read it :P]! (multiple chapter)  
> -A mystery story, promise it won’t be full of memes like the last one. (One shot)
> 
> anyways, hope you guys like this new fic cause I just love mermaid eren! As for the fic that get's the most votes, it will be posted next week. Enjoy~


End file.
